choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Maxwell Beaumont
Maxwell is a character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series. He sponsors Your Character for the chance to become Prince "Liam"'s bride. In Book 2, he becomes one of Your Character's love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Maxwell has brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes. He wears a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans. In The Royal Heir, Book 1, he comments that he has a "dancer bod". He has a tattoo of a baby hippo on his chest. Personality Maxwell is the youngest member of House Beaumont, and can be self-deprecating, especially when it comes to his capability in helping the house succeed. He is generally friendly, patient, and positive. Little gets him down besides his brother. Although he isn't the most helpful in your courtly training, he does make it "fun" according to your character. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season * Chapter 2: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Holly Jolly The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 5: The Open Road * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind * Chapter 9: Ladies' Night * Chapter 10: The Beaumont Bachelor Bash * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father * Chapter 12: To Love and to Cherish * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word * Chapter 14: The Announcement * Chapter 15: Apple in the Oven * Chapter 16: Great Expectations * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 1: Labor of Love * Chapter 2: First Days * Chapter 3: Welcome to the World * Chapter 4: The Royal Tour * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness Relationships Bertrand Beaumont Bertrand is Maxwell's older brother. The two don't seem to have a close relationship, as Bertrand scolds Maxwell every time he messes up a task. Through flashbacks and character interactions, the two brothers used to be very close. However, with their family name on the line, their dynamic changed. Your Character He sponsors Your Character into getting a chance to fight for the hand of the Prince and the chance to rule Cordonia as queen. He later reveals that he chose you because he saw hope in you and that he saw how happy the Prince was with you. In Book 2, Chapter 14, he admits that he has had a crush on you (he also becomes a love interest). In Chapter 1 of Book 3, the assassination attempt has made him realize he wants to take the next step with Your Character. If you chose him in Book 2, he will propose to you. Also, upon the marriage to Your Character, he will ascend to the status of Duke, as Your Character is a Duchess. Prince "Liam" Maxwell is a close friend of King "Liam", having known him the longest. Maxwell cares for him greatly, going as far as sponsoring Your Character because of the connection he sensed between the two of you. In Book 2, Chapter 16, it is revealed that Maxwell and Liam met when they were young and it was Maxwell's first time at court. The Prince reveals to Your Character that he was upset at the time due to something his brother did. He was trying to put a brave face on all day, but Maxwell saw right through the facade. In turn, Maxwell made it his mission to cheer him up through a combination of compliments and distractions, succeeding through his persistence. What the Prince liked most was that Maxwell ran up to him like the two of them were old friends and not treating him any differently because he was a Prince. Drake Walker Drake and Maxwell are friends. Drake often acts sarcastic towards Maxwell, but tolerates his antics. Drake is initially furious with Maxwell for hiding the fact that Savannah had a baby, but eventually forgives him and comes to appreciate what Maxwell did for his sister. Barthelemy Beaumont Barthelemy is Maxwell's father. It is mentioned they didn't have a close relationship. Barthelemy always criticized Maxwell for being overweight as a child. Bartie Bartie is Maxwell's nephew. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Royal Romance= Maxwell Masquerade.png|Masquerade Outfit in TRR re-write Maxwell.png|Regular Outfit Maxwell full.png|Full View Maxwell Shirtless.png|Shirtless Maxwell bk 2 spa.png|Spa Maxwellcasuallook.jpg|Casual look Maxwellfullbodyshot.jpg|Casual Look Full View Maxwell suit.png|Suit MaxwellCostume.png|Costume Gala MaxwellSquidCostume.png|Costume Gala Full View MaxwellWinterOutfit.png|Winter Coat Maxwell Winter Outfit.png|Winter Coat Full View Maxwell Shirtless2.jpg|Shirtless but wearing Jeans Maxwell Suit Full View.png|Full view of suit TRR_Maxwell_Silver_suit.png|Silver Suit Maxwell Silver Suit.png|Silver Suit Full View Maxwell in his Underwear Full View.png|Shirtless & in Underwear Full View |-|The Royal Heir= Young Maxwell.PNG|As a young kid Maxwell New Underwear.jpg|New Underwear TRH Maxwell Ranch Outfit.PNG|Ranch Outfit Maxwell Ranch Outfit Full View.jpg|Ranch Outfit Full View Maxwell_ranch_no_hat.jpg|Ranch outfit no hat Maxwell ranch outfit no hat.jpg|Ranch outfit no hat full view TRH Maxwell Wedding Outfit.jpg|Wedding Outfit TRH Maxwell Wedding Suit.JPG|Wedding Outfit Full View Maxwell Squid Suit.PNG|Apple Ball Outfit Maxwell Apple Ball Full.jpg|Apple Ball Outfit Full View Maxwell Anointment Ceremony Suit.PNG|Anointment Ceremony Suit Maxwell Anointment Ceremony Suit Full View.PNG|Anointment Ceremony Suit Full View |-|The Royal Holiday= Maxwell Holiday Feast FV.jpg|Holiday Feast Outfit Full View Maxwell Holiday Feast.jpg|Holiday Feast Outfit Miscellaneous MaxwellsringtoMC.jpg|Maxwell's First Engagement Ring for MC Maxwell enagement ring to MC.jpg|Maxwell's Second Engagement Ring for MC MaxwellandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.png|Maxwell & MC's Engagement Photo MaxwellBeaumontancestorearriorstatue.png|Miniature Statue of Maxwell Beaumont Ancestor Maxwell'sSomethingold.png|Maxwell's Something Old wedding gift to MC TRR Book 3 MC and Maxwell Wedding.jpg|MC & Maxwell's Wedding AlternateTRRMCandMaxwellWeddingPicture.png|Alternate MC and Maxwell's Wedding Maxwelltellallbook.png|Maxwell's Tell-All Book MaxwellJourneyToLI.png|PB's Response to Question about Maxwell Becoming a LI Maxwell steammy Pic for MC in TRH Ch.1.png|Maxwell posing for MC in TRH CH. 1 TRH - Heir Announcement Face 6 MC and Maxwell.png|Heir Announcement with MC Face 6 in Squid Outfit TRH Ch19 MC and Maxwell Pregnancy Photo.png|MC and Maxwell in Pregnancy Photo TRH2 Ch1 - Maxwell and Baby.jpg|Maxwell and the baby Choices large ad feat maxwell.jpg|Choices Twitter ad TRH2 Ch5 Anointing Ceremony Maxwell.jpg|The Heir Anointing Ceremony w Maxewll Trivia * Maxwell hosts the Chat story, Love Stories, with Bertrand. * In Book 1, Chapter 10, if Your Character asks him to take off his shirt while they're on the beach, he reveals that there is no SPF in the world that is strong enough to protect him from turning beet-red in the sun. Although this may have been a lie to hide his hippo tattoo you can discover in Book 2. * You can have a chance to play as him in a premium choice in Book 1, Chapter 11. * In Book 1, Chapter 16, if you choose to play Truth or Dare, he reveals that he hates carousels. When he was 3 years old, the royal court took all the kids to a theme park for the Prince's birthday. At the carousel, they were mobbed by reporters and he had no idea what was going on. Because their parents had spent so much time warning them about dangers, he thought he was going to get murdered. * His middle name is revealed to be Percival in Book 2, Chapter 9. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 12, he says his horoscope "always says he could either be a Pisces or an Aries". * Many people within the fandom have said that they want him to become a love interest and on December 22, 2017, this became official. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, he becomes one of your love interests. It is up to the player if they want to pursue a romantic relationship with him or stay as friends. * He enjoys drawing and is fond of photography. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, Baby Kraken (Bubbles) from The Crown and the Flame, makes a cameo as the necklace that Maxwell wears for his casual outfit. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 18, he confessed to Your Character that he had never been in a serious relationship before, thus making Your Character his first girlfriend if you chose to romance him. * In Book 3, he reveals that he was voted 'Most Likely to Be Late to His Own Funeral' in the school yearbook. * In Book 3, Chapter 16, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with him if he's not your fiancé and if you flirted/kissed him in the past. If you kept your relationship with him platonic and told him that you see him as a brother, there is no closure to be had. ** You are presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party with him in Las Vegas before getting married to your main love interest. * In Book 3, Chapter 17, if Drake is your love interest, Maxwell reveals that he is an ordained minister: he once had to perform a peacock wedding. He offers to be your and Drake's officiant, should you choose to elope before the wedding. * In Book 3, Chapter 22, it is revealed that he wrote a book on the series' events and appropriately titled it The Royal Romance. It is said that it will fix House Beaumont's financial issues. * PB replied the following to a person asking whether the plan was always to make Maxwell an LI: ** "Books are planned and outlined well before launch, and we generally don’t change plans based on fan reception. We’ve got a road map and we stick to it! Of course, that doesn’t mean we don’t appreciate and value fan feedback; it just means that we tend to take a long-term, more big-picture view towards reacting to fan feedback. The one exception to the rule is of course, Maxwell from The Royal Romance -- and even that took a lot more planning and forethought than I think readers realize." * A blog post about The Royal Romance, Book 2, reveals that Maxwell didn't exist in the first draft. Originally, Bertrand was the only host, but the writers thought this would be "flat and un-fun". Maxwell was created to be the opposite of Bertrand.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/9/12/the-royal-romance-book-2 * The name Maxwell is of Scottish origin and means "child of the spring or the stream". ** The second name Percival is of English, Latin and French origin, which means "pierces the valley" or "penetrate the hedge". ** The surname Beaumont is of French origin and means "beautiful mountain". * It is revealed in Chapter 5 of The Royal Heir, Book 1, that he made an album titled DJ Beau, with Liam on background vocals. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility Category:Parents